poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight and Flurry Heart Time (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Twilight and Flurry Heart Time. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were returning home from Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Spike. It sure is great to be home, Especially after our spelling bee. Spike: You got that right, Twilight. After all the Ranger job we did, What could happen next? Just as the doorbell rang, Twilight answered it with Ransik, Nadira, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor payed a visit. Shining Armor: Surprise! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Oh, My gosh! (picks up Flurry Heart) How's my favorite niece? Shining Armor: (as Flurry Heart) "I'm good! I was hoping my favourite aunt could watch me for a about a week." Dean Cadance: Hope you're not too busy. Twilight Sparkle: Busy? (scoffs) Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend a week with this adorable little one? Flurry Heart: (giggles as her aunt tickles her belly) Twilight Sparkle: No! Spike: Where're you guys going anyway? Ransik: Well, Spike. You see, Here's the thing. I'd promised Nadira I'd take her on vacation to Kokomo for at least a week to spend a father and daughter time together. But when Cadance and Shining Armor got exhausted after watching over Flurry Heart, I'd thought we'd take them with us for a week off. Nadira: And another thing, My daddy has put Thorax in charge of Crystal Prep Academy and Pofessor Utonium and Amethyst in charge of watching over the lab while we're gone. Dean Cadance: So, Twilight. Are you able to watch her while we're gone? Twilight Sparkle: You bet, Cadance. Who says I can't be a Power Ranger or a good aunt all at once? Shining Armor: That's great, Twily. Soon, Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance were about to take their plane to Kokomo. Shining Armor: Well, Our flight to Kokomo will be on it's way soon. Dean Cadance: In the meantime, We've packed everything for Flurry Heart in the diaper bag when you need them. Shining Armor: (showing a few things) Mashed peas, Her favorite. Applesauce, Her second favorite. Dean Cadance: (showing a lot more things) A week supplies of diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, baby ointment, changing pad, hand gel, I even packed Flurry Heart's bottles and pacifiers, Smarty Pants. And this is the most important thing of all, (showing Flurry Heart's stuffed snail) Her Whammy. Spike: I take it Flurry named it? Princess Cadance: Yup. If she gets fussy, Just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down. Ransik: And remember, Professor Utonium, Amethyst, Dulcea, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 and Zordon will let you know if there's any danger at all. Nadira: (gathering the luggage) All set, Daddy! Ransik: We still have time, Nadira. Twilight Sparkle: (hugging her brother and sister-in-law) I am gonna miss you guys so much! Princess Cadance: We'll miss you both too. And just as the plane arrived, Cadance and Shining Armor give their baby a goodbye kiss on her cheeks. Shining Armor: Thanks again, Twily. As the plane took off, Leia decided to help Twilight out. Young Leia: Twilight, Is there anything I can do to help babysit Flurry Heart? Twilight Sparkle: That's so sweet of you, Leia. Ken Utonium: You wanna help Twilight babysit Flurry Heart, Leia? Young Leia: Why wouldn't I? It's he least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Leia. I don't mind some extra help from you at all. With that decided, Mokona Modoki begins to communicate with Princess Emeraude. Mokona Modoki: (uses the light communication) Hello, Princess Emeraude. Princess Emeraude: Hey, Mokona. What's up? Mokona Modoki: Leia's young counterpart is helping Twilight babysit Flurry Heart while Shining Armor and Dean Cadance are on vacation with Ransik and Nadira at Kokomo. Princess Emeraude: That's great, Mokona. Let me know how it goes. Mokona Modoki: Okay, See you later. Princess Emeraude: Same to you. Meanwhile at the Ooze Lair, Ivan was frustrated after loosing more generals. Ivan Ooze: I can't stand the Ranger winning and destroying my generals, How am I suppose to destroy them now? Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh! We've got a big ship coming our way! Ivan Ooze: Who could it possibly be this time? Madame Odius: We're about to find out, Lord Ivan Ooze. Masked Osodashi: Here we go. Professor Dick: Brace yourselves. And out of the Egg Carier, Dr. Eggman, Hacker, Buzz and Delete arrived from the future. Ivan Ooze: And who are you guys? Dr. Eggman: Don't be alarmed, I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientific genius in the world. And this is my partner, Hacker. Hacker: The Hacker to you. And these are our henchbots, Buzz and Delete. Delete: In person. Buzz: At your service. Ivan Ooze: What do you clowns want anyway? Dr. Eggman: Oh, Nothing much, Just thought I'd ask for a proposal. Ivan Ooze: Go on, I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: As you can see, The Power Rangers are our common enemies. Here in our timeline, The Data Squad Rangers kept interfering our evil plan to take over the Earth. Ivan Ooze: That makes three of us. If it's an alliance you two want, Then you shall have it. Hacker: Now, We're getting somewhere. Queen Machina: Ivan, Do you really think it's a good idea to trust them? Ivan Ooze: Of course I do, Machina. Which is why I've put Gasket, Archerina, Darkonda and Serrator in charge of this situation. Leia: I hope you're right to trust them, Father. Chelsea Holmes: So do I. Mondo the Magician: Master, Let me, Minus and Pandora go with them. Ivan Ooze: Fine, Do what you must to destroy the Power Rangers. So, They set off to do their evil bidding. Meanwhile at Kokomo, Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance arrived to enjoy their vacation. Ransik: Here we are, Kokomo, Florida. The perfect place for a vacation. Nadira: I can hardly wait for some sunbathing. Dean Cadance: At least we can enjoy the week off from changing diapers and cleaning up any messes from Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Yeah, I sure hope Twilight will have a great time with her. Ransik: Don't worry, Shining Armor. They'll have a wonderful time together for an aunt and niece week. At the Crystal Prep Lab, Twilight and her friends arrived with Leia holding Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Professor Utonium, Amethyst, We came as soon as we could. Professor Utonium: Glad you all could come, Twilight. Amethyst Utonium: And I see you brought Flurry Heart with you, She is so precious just like my little Kenny was as a baby. Ken Utonium: Mom! Amethyst Utonium: Don't be too embarrassed, Ken. You will always be my little baby. Twilight Sparkle: You were saying, Professor? Professor Utonium: Hmm? (realized something) Oh, Right. Zordon? Zordon: Behold the viewing globe, Rangers. Then, The Viewing Globe showed the danger at Panorama City. Zordon: As you can see, Ivan Ooze has send Minus, Mondo, Pandora, Darkonda, Serrator, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the remaining Machine Empire to attack Panorama City. Twilight, You and your friends are going to need help from the other groups of Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Zordon. We'll be ready for what Ivan throws at us. Just then, Flurry Heart begins to fuss over her aunt just wanted her. Young Leia: Twilight, I think Flurry Heart wants you to hold her. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Leia. (takes her baby niece) It's okay, Flurry. Auntie Twilight's here. Ken Utonium: Dad, Do you think Twilight and Leia can do their heroic stuff and babysit? Professor Utonium: Just give them time, Ken. They'll work things out eventually. Amethyst Utonium: I hope you're right, Drake. Zordon: Good luck, Rangers. And may the power protect you. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at Panorama City. Deker: Alright, We're here. Twilight Sparkle: We're back at Panorama City. Buttercup: That is so cool. Butch: It sure is. Bell and Blitz: Ditto. Starlight Glimmer: What do you think, Leia? Young Leia: I've never seen anything like it. Jankenman: Me either. Tambourine: Come on, Let's got meet with the other groups of Power Rangers. Just then, They've bumped into Bulk, Skull and Spike who're just on their vacation. Brick: Hey, Watch it! Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Sorry, Our bad! Boomer: What's the big idea!? Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Look, We don't want any trouble. Bulky and I are on vacation with my son. Ken Utonium: Who're you guys anyway? Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Farkas Bulkmeier, (shaking Twilight's hand) My friends call me Bulk. Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: And I'm Eugene Skullovitch, (shaking Sunset's hand) Just call me Skull. And this is my son, Spike. Spike Skullovitch: Spike Skullovitch, (shaking Spike's hand) Nice to meet you. (notice Spike's morpher) Wow! Dad, Uncle Bulk, Look! Spike: Sunset Shimmer: Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts